


The CHicken Files 7

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [7]
Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 7





	The CHicken Files 7

File 6

Das Klingeln schnitt unangenehm durch die Nacht. 

Jupp seufzte. „Verdammt, einmal möchte ich in Ruhe einschlafen.“

Neben ihm hangelte Klaus nach dem Handy auf dem Nachttisch. „Taube“, meldete er sich und schaltete dabei auf Lautsprecher um. Hatte er doch bemerkt, dass es sich um die Nummer ihrer Dienststelle handelte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war also hoch, dass es auch Jupp betraf und sie ihren Schlaf vergessen konnten. 

„Äh, Klaus?“, erklang Achims verwunderte Stimme. „Wir haben eine Leiche auf der Domplatte.“

„Bin schon unterwegs.“

„Warum ruft er dich an und nicht mich?“, wunderte sich Jupp, als Klaus aufgelegt hatte. „Immerhin bin ich der Boss.“ In dem Moment klingelte auch auf seinem Nachttisch das Handy.

„Schatz“, sagte er und lauschte dann auf Ginos Erklärung. „Ja ja, ich weiß“, unterbrach er den jungen Italiener kurz darauf. „Wir sind schon unterwegs.“

Klaus war derweil schon aufgestanden und hatte derweil schon nach seinen Sachen auf dem Stuhl gegriffen. 

„Ehrlich, kann man nicht einmal in Ruhe das danach genießen?“, seufzte Jupp. „Leichen haben einfach kein Timing.“

„Sei froh, dass er nicht zehn Minuten früher angerufen hat.“ erwiderte Klaus

///

„Komisch“, wunderte sich Gino im Büro. „Ich hatte Jupp dran, obwohl ich Klaus’ Nummer angerufen habe.“

„Und ich hatte Klaus an Jupps Handy“, erwiderte Achim. „Sie haben wohl ihre Handys vertauscht.“

///

„Ihr habt eure Handys vertauscht“, sagte Gino eine halbe Stunde später am Tatort. 

Jupp holte seines aus der Tasche und sah es kurz ab. „Haben wir nicht“, stellte er fest. „Das ist meins.“

„Und ich habe meines“, bestätigte Klaus nach einem Blick auf das seinige.

„Aber ich hatte dich dran, als ich Klaus anrufen sollte und Achim hatte Klaus auf deiner. Nummer“, protestierte Gino. „Wie geht denn das?“

Jupp und Klaus tauschten einen Blick. „Dann denkt mal drüber nach“, sagte Klaus.

///

„Ich hab’s!, Gino stürmte einige, lange Stunden später strahlend in ihr Büro.

„Du hast was?“, fragte Jupp irritiert zurück. Er war definitiv zu müde für irgendwelche Ratespielchen.

„Warum ihr ans falsche Handy gegangen seid“, strahlte Gino. „Aber nachts um eins noch in der Kneipe sitzen, also ehrlich, Boss, du traust dir was.“

„Häh, was is’ los?“, fragte Jupp irritiert zurück. „Wir haben was? Du spinnst ja.“

„Ich denke, ihr hattet eure Handys auf dem Tisch liegen, selber Klingelton und dann habt nach dem falschen gegriffen“, sagte Gino triumphierend.

„Du spinnst ja“, wiederholte Jupp. „Wir waren nicht mehr in der Kneipe. Was denkst du denn von uns? An einem Wochentag! Also ehrlich!“

„Aber wie war es dann?“, wunderte sich Gino.

„Streng mal deine Fantasie an“, forderte Taube ihn auf. „Aber vor allem, kümmere dich erst mal um die Unterlagen zu den Vorstrafen unserer Leiche.“

///

„Glaubst du, er kommt drauf“, fragte Jupp, als Gino wieder gegangen war.

„Wenn er einigermaßen Fantasie hat, vielleicht“, erwiderte Klaus. „Würde es dich stören?“

Jupp setzte sich auf Taubes Schreibtischkante, beugte sich zu seinem Freund und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund. „Nö, es ist an der Zeit, dass sie es erfahren, denke ich.“

///

„Ich versteh das nicht“, wunderte sich Gino gegenüber Achim. „Ich dachte echt, ich hätte es. Das mit den Handys meine ich. Wieso konnten sie ans falsche gehen, wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen in der Kneipr waren, sie aber auch nicht vorher vertauscht hatten?“

„Überleg doch mal, wo bist du normalerweise nachts um 1, wenn du keine Nachtschicht hast?“, fragte Achim.

„Na im Bett“

„Und wo ist dein Handy dann?“

„Das liegt auf dem Nachttisch.“

„Eben.“

Gino starrte Achim mit offenem Mund an, als er langsam verstand. „Du meinst“, stotterte er. „Jupp und Klaus.... im selben Bett?“

Achim grinste. „Manchmal bist du echt blind und taub. Das sieht doch jeder, dass zwischen den beiden seit langem was läuft“


End file.
